Sincerely Yours
by Maybe Misleading
Summary: Kurama X OC Gianna Shinobi, an American Japanese girl's life is flipped when she meets and unlocks the mysterious past of a boy with gorgeous green eyes and long red hair. Knowing he is sworn to protect her, she soon falls in love with her new gaurdian.


Gianna Shinobi reached a hand out of the mess of blankets, pillows, and other bed –clothes piled on top of her to stop the horrible ringing which had roused her. As soon as she felt the warm surface of her radio alarm clock, she knew exactly what had happened…again. Her grey eyes shot open and she rolled out of her bed, pulling the tank top she had slept in over her messy head. She stumbled into the bathroom and shoved her toothbrush into her mouth while she tried to speed-change into her disheveled school uniform.

" Gianna..! " her "mom" called from the bottom floor of their two story apartment building. She said something else, but it was lost in the sound of her alarm clock coming back for another round.

" I'm coooomming!" she called back at the top of her lungs. Grabbing a hair-tie she threw her layered, shoulder length, blonde hair into a quick, messy ponytail, and slung her bag over her shoulder. " Oh no…I cant be late! I have exams" she said to herself as she ran down the stairs. She had spent all night studying for the midterms today, but how would it pay off if she didn't even make it to school!

"Gia… you'd better hurry, you're going to be late if you don't." Shinobi - san said as she snatched a pastry off of the antique table in their small kitchen. " No kidding!" she snapped back. She felt guilty seeing her adopted mother's hurt face. " I…I'm sorry. I'm just edgy right now…" she took a moment to pet Cosmo, their white German shepherd-Akita mix, and then pushed open the door. " Wish me luck, later!" she said, dashing outside.

The sun hit Gianna's small face in a heavy, bright glare. It looked like something was perched in a tree above her house…. She took a moment to cover her eyes and look at it, but it was gone. She shook her head and darted forward.

A few minutes later she arrived at the railway tram station. She tapped her foot anxiously waiting for it to arrive. When it finally did, she squeezed into the first open spot she could find, and let out a sigh of relief. She looked at her phone. 7:04 am. School began in approximately 26 minutes. The ride was 10 minutes, and then a 5minute walk from that station. She would be fine. With another relieved sigh, she looked up from her phone. Directly across from her sat a…fox?

No…couldn't be. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed it, but when she looked back, it was gone. The heavy bustle of people filing in blocked her view, and she shrugged. " weird ."

She was jerked out of her trance by the trams abrupt stop. Struggling not to fall forward, Gianna pushed through the masses of people, and finally made it out of the station. She made it to her school about 8 minutes before the first bell rang. Her best friends Koji and Miyuki were at the doors waiting for her.

" Did you see the new student?" Miyuki asked excitedly. Before she could reply, Miyuki retorted, " He's gorgeous!" Koji rolled his eyes and did a trade -mark Miyuki pose. "Ehmagawd. He is like, to DIE for! His flowing red locks, those amazing emerald eyes!" Gianna giggled, and Miyuki put her hands on her hips. " Ha ha, real mature Koji."

Suddenly her annoyed expression changed. " Look, Gia…there he is!" she squealed. "Hmm?" Gianna followed her gaze to what seemed to be where every other girl's eyes were dead set also. As he headed through the doors, Gianna couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him before. He turned and looked at the three of them. For just a moment, their eyes locked… and then the bell rang. Gia shook her head. " Come on. We're gonna' be late."

During their break, Miyuki chattered on excitedly about how he had given her 'The Look'. " How can you plan your future if you don't even know his name?" Gianna sighed. " Plus…winter break is starts tomorrow, you wont get to know him at all between now and then."

" Oh stop. I will. And you know it… I'll get his number today." Miyuki responded proudly. " Oh really?" Gia asked, arching an eyebrow skeptically. " Yep." Miyuki beamed. Gianna smiled and played along. She knew it wouldn't really happen, Miyuki was normally all talk, but she would back her friend all the way.

Her mind drifted to a painful memory… her old boyfriend. She felt a lump in her throat, and a burning sensation in her eyes. Thankfully her teacher called on her row to go to the restroom. She stood quickly and walked with a fast pace towards the bathroom, still unwilling to blink. She knew if she would the tears would come.

Before she reached the doors, she noticed a figure standing not to far away… it was that guy. The one everyone was obsessing over. Luckily his gaze took her mind off of Saito. She heaved a sigh and looked away, then headed into an empty stall. She thought about the guy, and wondered what his personality was like. He seemed shy, avoiding even the most beautiful girl's attempts to win him over.

Her teachers voice reached her ears, and she hurried back into the classroom to finish her exam. She smiled slightly. Only one more hour till school would be out for almost a whole month. She began to think about what she would do during this time without homework, tests, waking up early… she shook the thoughts away and began writing when her teacher gave her a sharp look, snapping her into paying attention.

The following Friday Gianna was walking, or better stated, being dragged down the street by Cosmo. " Heyeyyyey!" she said trying to pull him back. She turned a corner, and looked down the row of markets and ramen shops that were lined up along the road.

Gia let out an agrivated groan as Cosmo strained to move forward faster. This was not her choice. She simply had nothing else to do. Koji was away on a trip to see family in Hiroshima, and Miyuki was sulking over not having gotten that guys number.

As she stared off thinking, Cosmo saw a small black cat run by, and he yanked the leash out of Gia's hands, chasing after it. " No! Cosmo, bad! Stay! Come back here!" He continued to run, dead set on catching the little animal.

People sent her annoyed glares as Cosmo knocked over carts, people, and other things as well. Gianna's heart pounded and she panted as she tried desperately to at least keep him I view. He really was just like Saito…. wild and unrestrained.

Suddenly she caught site of Cosmo's body hitting the ground hard. She ran to him, her eyes wide with fear. Fortunately he stood. A bit shaken, he growled at a mass of roots that he had gotten tangled in. He sniffed the air and growled again, his puffy white plume like tail curled high over his back. His deep liquid golden brown eyes searched the area, and Gia turned, giving his leash a tug. He followed calmly, not pulling at all the whole way home.

Gianna unclipped Cosmo's leash as they stepped in the door. He shook himself, then took the stairs two at a time until he got to her room. Once there, he lay under her window seat and went to sleep. Gia pulled on a thick sweater and stepped outside. It seemed to be getting colder by the minute… As she walked slowly down the avenue, her arms folded across her chest, she caught the gaze of two beautiful emerald orbs, directed right at her.


End file.
